


Mesh'la

by Mando_simp



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, din djarin is a dilf, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_simp/pseuds/Mando_simp
Summary: Din picks up a bounty puck on his way back to Nevarro, the bounty is a very dangerous mercenary.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo this is my first fanfic- ever, I simp so very hard for Mando so I made this! so this chapter may be a little short but I'm gonna try to have over 2,000 words per chapter from now on. tiny bit of spice.  
> Took place after the events of the last episode in season one of The Mandalorian.  
> PS: Baby Yoda/ grogu is my spirit animal, I haven't seen season 2 yet so I will refer to him as the child or womp rat lol.

Din and The child had been in hyperspace for 2 hours, and the child is not having it. Din sat in the pilot's chair, drifting in and out of sleep. That was until the child started crying, he shot up and made his way over to the floating crib. Even after traveling with him for so long, he had some bearings on how to calm him down but, not quite. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him, he had eaten and been taken care of, Din picked the little womp rat up and swayed him back and forth in an attempt to calm him to sleep. 

After the child finally calmed down, which took at least 20 minutes, the Mandalorian put him back in his crib to sleep. As time passed in hyperspace he was planning out how to catch his next quarry, the client was rather cryptic about the exchange, all he could tell is that he had bad intentions for them, not that Din cared though after all, it is his job to not ask questions. The quarry in question was an assassin, the client didn’t say much other than ‘this woman is a dangerous mercenary and will stop at nothing to kill me, so I need her gone’ the client offered Mando a large number of credits for this job, so how could he refuse? 

Mando knew he needed some more information on this woman  _ ‘Andi Anice’ _ . While he was thinking the  _ Crest _ jumped out of hyperspace, his course set to Nevarro, he decided it would be best to see if Greef Karga knew anything about this woman- before he went after extremely dangerous quarries he tried to gather as much info as he could. Mando does not like surprises.

As soon as he landed he was out the door, with the hover crib following. 

Mando arrived in the cantina and the mood changed, anger, hate, jealousy, all things he was used to. He scanned the room through his visor, looking for Karga. It only took a few short moments before Din saw Karga waving him down at a booth in the back.

“Hey! How's my favorite Mandalorian ?” Greef said excitedly.

Din shrugged it off and sat down in front of him wondering if he knew any other Mandalorians, most likely not, he was probably trying to butter him up into taking a crap job with crap pay.

Din pulled out Andi’s puck and placed it on the table. 

“What do you know of her?” When Andi’s hologram focused in, Karga looked nervous, he grimaced and looked at Mando’s visor, where he assumed his eyes were.

“Not much, I know she’s very dangerous and many hunters have gone after her and didn't come back.” he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath “I know the client that wants her gave up a few cycles ago, after so many people failed, I'm surprised to see that he’s trying again.” Karga knew of this woman, he remembers hearing stories of her taking out ex-imperial warlords. Being able to take out men guarded by 100’s of stormtroopers was scary. He thought about it and he vaguely remembered the last hunter to take the job, he used to work in this guild. He had said something about her settling down on an outer rim planet. After a long moment of thinking, and being stared at by Mando’s helmet, “the last hunter to take the job said she had settled down on an outer rim planet, which means the name you have is likely to be a fake name. The other thing is mando- she’s not good at hand to hand combat, her style is sniping from afar or sneaking up from behind and- well slitting their throats.” Karga exhaled, thinking about her made him stressed, if she knew how many people he’d given her bounty puck to she’d surely kill him. Mando nodded and got up from his seat “good luck!” Karga shouted, Mando made a sound of acknowledgment and went back to the ship. The sun had set on Nevarro, deep down Mando thought it was pretty, but he’d never say that to anyone.

Mando walked into his ship and went straight to the cockpit wasting no time. If this woman was as dangerous as her reputation she likely already heard a bounty hunter was coming for her. He placed the tracker on this board and set off. When the ship went into hyperspace Mando put the ship on autopilot so he could get some rest, he knew he’d need it if he was going after a trained assassin. He climbed down the ladder from the cockpit, headed to his bunk. He started to strip himself of his armor, he had grown used to wearing it when he slept but given the option, he’d rather sleep without it. Mando laid down on the uncomfortable cot, once he settled he drifted away to sleep. Flashes of attractive women were erupting through his dreams all night, Din wasn’t a virgin, he has been with a few ‘ladies’ before. His libido has been getting in the way of work recently, he doesn’t sleep well. Almost always waking up sweating and panting, hard as a rock and throbbing for friction. He reached his hand down his trousers and jerked himself, he groaned at the feeling of his dry hand on his member.

He had come not once, not twice but three times, to satisfy his sex drive. It still didn’t feel like enough, he thought. He made a mental note to try to get laid after this job. Now that he was very awake he decided to go to the cockpit to watch the stars fly past the crest.

Din sat there staring at the stars for what felt like hours. Until a planet came into view, it was Sorgan, the planet he met Cara on. Had he not realized the coordinates he punched in were Sorgan's? This dangerous mercenary settled on the planet that he was going to leave the womp rat on- sent shivers down his spine. Speaking of the little goblin, Din heard small garbling sounds coming from the lower level of the crest, he was going to leave the child on board while he hunted the girl. He didn't want to take a chance of a high caliber rifle shooting through the crib. He got up and went to the baby picking him up

“Hello, Ad’ika” Mando spoke sweetly to the child, who started speaking gibberish to him. Din started to gather things that he thought Ad’ika would need in the bunk. What usually happened when there was a bounty he couldn’t bring the child along with he’d leave him in his bunk for a few hours at a time. Din picked up a few toys that had been sitting around the ship and put them in his bunk for the womp rat to play with while he was gone. Once he finished putting things away for his son he climbed up the ladder to the cockpit and sat down in his pilot's chair, they were about to land on Sorgan. 

Mando landed the crest with ease and made his exit from the ship, making sure to say goodbye to the child. When the hatch lowered he remembered the beauty of the planet, it wasn’t anything special but the forests were very plentiful and somehow comforting. Din landed the ship a few miles from the nearest town, 30 miles the other direction was a village. Mando pulled out the tracking fab and followed the glowing, surprisingly taking him away from the town. 

Din traveled for 3 and a half hours on foot, he stopped when he saw the beacon going crazy, his arm outstretched with the tracker. Din stopped in a little clearing of the lush dark green forest he had been walking through. He was starting to feel very unsettled as he pulled out his gun. Andi was right behind him with her vibroblade out padding slowly so as to not catch his attention. It was the slight movement sound of her clothes that gave her away. Mando twirled around and knocked the blade out of her hand, then grabbing her wrists and pinning her down before she had time to react. “...how” she grunted in anger “how did you know I was there?” nothing. Mando put cuffs on her and patted her down. He didn’t want to risk her having weapons on the ship with the child. He always got a little amusement out of quarries questioning how he found them.

“Do you have any other weapons on you?” he questioned

She let out a huff “no I don’t”

Mando hauled her up onto her feet and started walking to the ship. They had made it about 45 minutes in and The Mandalorian got distracted by his thoughts. Mando was thinking about how easy this quarry was, he thought after all that talk she would be harder to- Mando received a strong and well-placed kick at the back of the knee. He grunted and fell forward putting his weight on his elbows. Quickly trying to recover from the blow, he swiftly stood up to run after her and she was gone. He spun around looking in every direction of the tall pine forest. She was gone. 

She started sprinting towards the little village she settled in a few weeks ago. Before continuing she slowed to a stop to try and get the cuffs off of her, Andi didn’t want to scare the villagers with these restraints, they would probably be too hesitant to help her. These cuffs aren’t coming off, not without that Mandalorian. 

Din figured she was headed to the village he and Cara had helped out, he knew she would try to hide among the villagers and blend in. As he made his way there he came up onto her fiddling with the cuffs, hurriedly he jumps out in front of her and hits her with his grappling hook. Wrapping her ankle and yanking her towards him. Andi looked up at the Mandalorian reeling her in, she was gonna make this as hard as she can for him knowing she can't escape him forever,  all she can do is fight tooth and nail, giving him a run for his money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on Andi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo please enjoy

The Mandalorian had no issue reeling in Andi and tying her up, after her breaking free from him he didn’t underestimate her. She fought him as hard as she could but he wasn’t giving her any opportunities like he did the last time. As they were coming up to the crest all she could think is “you’re not serious… this is your ship? It’ll fall apart taking off!!” The Mandalorian completely dismissed her comment, he likes his ship. The crest is just a little old,  
“My carbonite chamber is broken, so you’ll stay chained to a bench” 

“How far away is where you’re taking me?” Mando says nothing in response, he just continues bringing her onto the ship and chaining her to a bench away from the weapons locker. “Why is it you never answer me?” again, nothing. This is going to be a long journey. 

He finished chaining her to the bench and climbed into the cockpit, wanting as little contact with her as possible. He set the co-ordinates to Nevarro and watched how his ship took off and go into hyperspace. Din leaned back and let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in, he looked over to the co-pilot seat to see the child babbling to one of his toys. The child seemed to need to vent to his toys. Mando let out a half chuckle, even he isn’t immune to the cuteness of his son. Din turned his chair towards the child making big hands trying to scare him, the baby let out a delighted shriek and jumped at his father, snuggling against his armor. 

Andi had met a Mandalorian before, he was huge and had faded blue armor. She wondered if this mando knew him. Stormtroopers invaded her home planet, and she had sought out refuge on a quaint little planet, not long after she settled there the stormtroopers came again, there weren’t as many as the time before, just a squad of 45 or so. The blue Mandalorian had shown up and slaughtered the stormtroopers, Andi tried helping but she was only 10 so all she could do is watch and wait. The armored man walked over to her and knelt in front of her “they were here for you.” he paused to let her take that in. He truly didn’t believe in sugar-coating. “the empire wants you, they invaded your planet to find you and kill your family.” she was dumbfounded, why would the empire want her? What could she have of theirs?  
After her encounter with him she decided it would be safest for her to planet hop every so often, she had met so many kind people along the way, she would never want to endanger them. By the time she turned 16, Andi had trained herself in fighting and using a sniper rifle. She had long given up on finding out or caring that the empire wanted her. A few times she wound up on Nevarro, stealing from thieves.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This particular time she saw the blue armored giant, more accurately he saw her and cut through the crow of merchants, customers, and thieves to get to her. She tried hiding behind large cargo crates, but he had already caught up to her. “Little one” he spoke looming over her. 

“y-you, you’re the Mandalorian w-who-” she fumbled her words, it was safe to say she was intimidated by him. Who wouldn’t be, he was so stalky and tall.

“I killed stormtroopers that were after an innocent 10-year-old.” he exhaled “ heard you have killed your share of imps.” 

“I- you could say that” she squeaked out. His helmet tilted to the side a little looking at this anxious mess of a girl, how did she kill imps if she can barely speak he wondered. He didn’t have much in the way of emotions but he knew what she felt like, being young and chased by the empire.

“Can you fight?” he questioned, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself, trying to find the right words.  
“Sort o-of, I only know what I’ve taught myself” he looked down at her and thought to himself she should learn somethings.  
“Follow” and with that, he walked away from her and to an empty alley. She hurriedly followed right behind him, almost bumping into him when he stopped. For the next hour or so he gave her tips, and lessons, one of the most important being, “ don’t wear your emotions on your sleeve. Your enemy can read emotions very well, and your face lets them see everything they need to know” he spoke lightly but was very serious. She learned so much from him, he was like an older brother, smacks you when you do something dumb and smacks you when you do something good, subtle affection. After this, she visited Nevarro every so often, even into her adult years she would come to visit him, sometimes to brag about a kill or to harp on him leaving wakes of chaos, he wasn’t very inconspicuous, so she’d hear news of a blue Mando doing something chaotic and knew it was him. One time she remembered visiting him and he taught her how to defend herself with a knife. She had gone into the local cantina for some water before she went to find him and he snuck up on her and tapped her on the shoulder scaring the crap out of her. Then it wasn’t funny but now it brings a smile to her face.

When he deemed her to be trustworthy he gave her his first name, which she only used when she was talking directly to him and never gave it away. They would never say it aloud to each other but they did care for each other, just like any siblings. In the past cycle, she hadn’t been able to visit Nevarro she had too much heat on her from the empire.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Crest started to descend into the atmosphere, it woke Andi up with a little startle. She woke up to see a little green- thing? What is that thing, it waddled over to her babbling nonsense.  
“What’s up little dude?” she asked him, he responded with more incoherent baby sounds the ship landed with a little tremor knocking the baby down. The child sniffled a little bit standing up, before he could walk over to me the mando climbed down the ladder and collected his child. He placed him in an egg-shaped crib and said 

“Stay in here” the baby cooed in agreement. He turned towards the opening hatch. Her eyes widened when she recognized the landscape as Nevarro and sat up yelling at the exiting Mandalorian.  
“Mando! Are we on Nevarro?!?” he stopped in his tracks and turned to her “I have a friend here, he can prove I’m innocent!” Din was interested in what she had to say, her bounty wasn’t with the new republic so it’s not like he had to give her to the client. If she was truly innocent his creed wouldn’t allow him to turn her in. this friend of hers had better be real. “I can’t tell you his name, and I don’t know if he lives on this planet but I always meet him in that city up ahead.” she gestured her head to the barely visible walls of the city he looked at her, this friend is becoming more and more unbelievable by second. “You might know him, he is Mandalorian, he wears blue armor” Din froze, she was talking about Paz. He was assumedly dead, murdered by the empire right before the siege in town. How did she know him? He didn’t associate with criminals or outsiders, so what’s special about her he thought. What’s even more interesting is that she doesn’t know that he’s dead. Din just stood there debating on telling her,

“How did you know Paz” he questioned, walking closer to her, trying to find any answers in her facial expressions.

“D-did? I do know him, he saved me from the imps when I was little” she was concerned at why he said ‘did know him’ talking about him in the past tense, he also said his name...They never share that information aloud if they are alive…

“You did know him. He was killed by Imps a few months ago” Mando exhaled, He and Paz didn’t exactly get along but he never wanted anything like that to happen to him. He watched as Andi’s face drained of color, she stopped breathing and started wheezing, gasping for air, she started crying. It looked like she was having a panic attack. Mando walked fully back into the ship closing, then locking the door behind him. He uncuffed her allowing her to put her hands over her face, sobbing loudly. At this moment Mando knew she wasn’t a true criminal, and he realized the client was ex imperial warlord, he had the thought floating around in the back of his head the whole day but he dismissed it. At this point he isn’t going to turn her in, why would he give the empire something they want? He won’t. Mando kneeled in front of her “Paz was a part of my clan that was killed by the Imps” how was he going to tell her he and the child were the reason why Paz was killed, he’s not going to tell her that’s how. She looked up at him, disheveled, puffy-eyed, and shaking. “If you only knew him as the man who saved you why are you crying so much,” he said gesturing to all of her. She looked back down to her feet sobbing quietly

“H-he was l-like a br-brother to m-me… he t-taught me how to fi-fight a-and so m-much more…” she continued sobbing for a few more moments “he was the only person who gave a damn about me” she started to calm down, realizing she just spilled her emotions all over the bounty hunter. “I-I’m sorry, you probably knew him better than me, I shouldn’t be crying..” In all honesty, Mando didn’t know him all that well, though they lived together in the culvert, they didn’t talk.

“You have every right to cry” Mando didn’t know what he was saying, he had no idea how to comfort a woman “I didn’t know much about him, he helped me out when I needed him once but that’s all the interactions we ever had” he was rambling, he was anxious, not wanting to say the wrong thing and make her cry more.

“He like you was very silent and hid his emotions, but-” her breath hitched “he cared” almost as if on cue the little womp rat waddled over and climbed into her lap grabbing at her long brown hair. Mando flinched and went to reach for the child when she shook her head “he’s alright, he just wants to play” she looked down at him, tickling his stomach “don’t you?” the child screamed in joy giggling.

Mando tilted his head, trying to figure her out. Greef Karga Grimaced at the sight of her and said she was a dangerous assassin, what he has seen of her since she’s come on board told him otherwise. Something about her told him to keep her around, he did need a babysitter. The child can’t come with him when going to collect quarries. It’s much too dangerous, so the best solution is to hire her as a babysitter. “Tell me, what makes you so dangerous that an ex-imperial warlord wants you” 

“The imps have wanted me since I was a child, they killed my family to get to me, and they would’ve if Paz didn’t step in and save me. As for why they wanted me then I don’t know” she paused to look at the toy the child handed her, she made faces at him and gave his toy back to him. When the child got up to grab more toys she looked back up at Mando “why they want me now? Probably because I’ve killed hundreds of them” she said that straight-faced looking directly to what felt like his soul. She’d be the perfect babysitter he thought. She’s pretty and small so any attacker would immediately underestimate her as he did, and she’s a fighter so she’d be able to protect. Plus the kid likes her. 

“Well “ he sighed “I can’t willingly give the empire someone they want, so you have 2 options, you can leave or you can come with me and be my babysitter.” she was dumbfounded. Why would he not just pocket the cash? “I can pay you 10% of what I earn” he added. The child came back over, climbing up onto her lap showing her another one of his toys.

“If it means I’ll be able to spend more time with this little guy, then yes” she smiled, taking the toy, the child offered her. “Does he have a name?” Mando shook his head no. “no name?” she gasped dramatically at the child “I guess we’ll have to call you Pika”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, how was it? did you cry? I did aha.....

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you enjoyed my writing style!  
> and I hope you enjoyed the whole-


End file.
